yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Yunanistan
| national_anthem = Ὕμνος εἰς τὴν Ἐλευθερίαν (Yunanca) (Ýmnos eis tīn Eleftherían) (Okunuşu) Özgürlük Marşı | national_motto = Ελευθερία ή Θάνατος (Yunanca) ('' Elefthería i Thánatos'') (Okunuşu) Özgürlük ya da Ölüm (Geleneksel) |official_languages = Yunanca |ethnic_groups = Yunan % 93 (vatandaş) diğer % 7 (yabancı vatandaş) 1 |demonym = Yunan |capital = Atina |latd=38 |latm=00 |latNS=N |longd=23 |longm=43 |longEW=E |largest_city = Atina |government_type = Parlamenter Cumhuriyet |leader_title1 = Cumhurbaşkanı |leader_name1 = Karolos Papoulias |leader_title2 = Başbakan |leader_name2 = Yorgo Papandreou |legislature = Helen Parlamentosu |sovereignty_type = Modern Statü |established_event1 = Osmanlı Devleti'nden bağımsızlık |established_date1 = 25 Mart 1821 |established_event2 = Tanınma |established_date2 = 3 February 1830, Londra Protokolü |established_event3 = Yunan Krallığı |established_date3 = 7 Mayıs 1832, Londra Konferansı |established_event4 = Albaylar Cuntası |established_date4 = 11 Temmuz 1975, Cumhuriyetin İlanı |accessionEUdate = 1 Ocak 1981 |EUseats = 24 |area_rank = 96. 2 |area_magnitude = 1 E11 |area = 131,990 |areami² = 50,944 |percent_water = 0.8669 |population_estimate = 11,306,183 3 |population_estimate_rank = 74. |population_estimate_year = 2010 |population_census = 10,964,020 |population_census_year = 2001 |population_density = 85.3 |population_densitymi² = 221.0 |population_density_rank = 88. | GDP_PPP =$341.688 milyon |GDP_PPP_rank = 33. |GDP_PPP_year = 2008 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $30,681 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = 26. |GDP_nominal = $357.548 milyon |GDP_nominal_rank = 27. |GDP_nominal_year = 2008 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $32,105 |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = 27. |HDI = 0.942 |HDI_rank = 25. |HDI_year = 2007 |HDI_category = very high |Gini = 33 |Gini_year = 2005 |Gini_rank = 36. |Gini_category = low |currency = Euro (€)3 |currency_code = EUR |country_code = |time_zone = EET |utc_offset = +2 |time_zone_DST = EEST |utc_offset_DST = +3 |drives_on = right |cctld = .gr4 |calling_code = 30. |footnotes = 1 Nüfus verileri vatandaşlığı kapsamaktadır. Yunanistan Cumhuriyeti, nüfus sayısı ölçümlerinde etnik köken bilgisi tutmamaktadır. Bkz: CIA Factbook 2 Yunanistan Yüzölçümü Bilgisi Interkriti 3 Eurostat’ın nüfus bilgileridir. Bkz:Eurostat: Yunanistan Nüfus Bilgisi (2010) }} Yunanistan Cumhuriyeti (Yunanca: Ελληνική Δημοκρατία, Eliniki Dimokratia) ya da kısaca Yunanistan (Ελλάδα, Elada, UFA: ; tarihi olarak Ελλάς, Ellas UFA: e̞ˈlas) Güneydoğu Avrupa'da Balkan Yarımadası' nın güney ucunda yer alan bir ülke. Avrupa Birliği ve Kuzey Atlantik Antlaşması Örgütü üyesi Yunanistan, Türkiye'nin batı komşusudur. Arnavutluk, Bulgaristan ve Makedonya Cumhuriyeti ile de sınır paylaşmaktadır. Osmanlı Devletinin zayıflaması sürecinde, 19. yüzyılın büyük emperyal devletlerince İstanbul'un idaresinden çıkartılarak kurulan 28 yeni devletten biridir. Yunanistan adı antik İyonya'nın (bugünkü İzmir, Aydın, Manisa, Muğla bölgesi) Arapça ve Farsça söyleniş şeklinden gelir. Orta Çağ'da Bizans İmparatorluğu ve sonra Osmanlı Devleti dönemlerinde Romalı anlamına gelen Rum adı kullanıldı. Bu isim bugün daha çok Kıbrıs'nın güneyi, İstanbul ve Ege'deki Yunan asıllı halkı ifade etmek için kullanılmakta, Yunanistan'da yaşayanlara sıkça yapılan bir hata ile Yunanlı denilmektedir. Bunun yerine hem bu milletten olan kişiyi ifade etmek hem de Yunanistan'a ait olduğunu belirtmek için Yunan sözcüğü kullanılır. http://www.tdk.gov.tr/TR/SozBul.aspx?F6E10F8892433CFFAAF6AA849816B2EF05A79F75456518CA Yunanistan, 1981'den beri Avrupa Birliği European Union - Member States of the EU: Greece, 1952'den beri NATO, 1961'den beri OECD Organisation for Economic Co-operation and Development - Convention on the OECD, 1995'den beri Batı Avrupa Birliği ve 2005'den beri Avrupa Uzay Ajansı European Space Agency - Greece becomes 16th ESA Member State üyesidir. Atina ülkenin başkenti; Selânik, Patras, Kandiye, Volos, Yanya, Yenişehir ve Kavala,Vodina ülkenin bazı diğer büyük şehirleridir. Kuzey Türk devletı İsim Yanlış da olsa bu adı kullanmışlardır ve günümüzde de kullanılmaktadır. Ayrıca Arapçada Roma İmparatorluğunda veya Doğu Roma’da yaşayan Yunanlılara Roma'lı "Rumi” denirdi. Fakat daha sonra sözcük “Rum” halini almış ve bir süre sonra da Türkiye’de Anadolu’da yaşayan Yunanlar'a denilmiştir ve günümüzde de denilmektedir. arihte...Hellen sıfatı; çeşitli etnik topluluklar için kullanılmıştır. Hellen sözcüğü ilk olarak Makedonya Kralı Büyük İskender’nin Pers'ler üzerine yaptığı Asya Seferi sonunda Hellen uygarlığı kurmasıyla başlamıştır.Bu sefer sonunda Anadolu, Mezopotamya, Mısır, İran ve Kuzey Hindistan topraklarını ele geçiren İskender, doğu ve batı(yunan) kültürlerini sentezleyerek Hellen kültürünün oluşumunu sağlamıştır. Bu olaylar meydana gelirken Yunanlar, Hellen imparatorluğu içinde dağınık halde yaşıyorlardı.Yunanlar ticari ve kültürel ilişkiler içine girdikleri çeşitli halklarla bu dağınıklığı bozup birlik oluşturmak istediler. Birliğin oluşmasında halkların lehçe farklarına rağmen Yunanca konuşmaları da önemli bir etken olmuştur. Yunanlar, kendilerine ırk birliğini açığa vuran "Hellen" adını vermeden önce, başka ırktan olanları ve başka dil konuşanları "Barbares" (Barbarlar) olarak göstermişlerdir.Bu şekilde kendileriyle yabancılar arasında bir sınır çizip; kendi ırksal topluluklarını kurarak, Hellen sözcüğünün oluşumunu sağlamışlardır. “Grek” deyimine tarihsel açıdan bakıldığında Yunanların Akdeniz'de koloniler kurması bunda büyük etken olmuştur. O zamanlarda Yunan kolonilerinden biri de İtalya yarımadasındaki Kime’dir. Kime Eğriboz adasında yaşayan Halkisli’ler tarafından kurulmuştur fakat bu şehrin kurulmasında Eğriboz adasının karşı kıyılarındaki Gralar yardımcı olmuştur. Bunun sonucunda bu kavmin adı İtalya'da biraz değiştirilmek suretiyle "Graikus" (Graecus) şeklini almış, sonraları Latinler tarafından tüm Hellen kavmini gösteren kolektif bir sözcük olarak kullanılmıştır. "Grek" deyimine Latince sözlük anlamından bakıldığında da, "hırsız, hilekâr" anlamına gelmektedir. Aynı zamanda da Fransızca Larousse 'da da aynı anlam yazılıdır. Bu anlam Yunanlar tarafından Yunan ruhunu yaraladığı için,II. Dünya Savaşı'ndan sonra, Yunan hükümetinin başvurusu üzerine "Grek" kelimesinde düzeltme yapılıp “Hellen” sıfatını kendilerine layık görmüşlerdir. "İyonya", Yunanistan'daki Dor istilası karşısında Anadolu kıyılarına göç etmek zorunda kalan ve Batı Anadolu'da on iki büyük site kuran halkın kendilerine verdikleri isimdir. İyonlar bir süre bağımsız kaldıktan sonra Anadolu’nun halklarından olan Lidyalılara boyun eğmişleridir.Daha sonra doğudan gelen Pers işgalerine yenilen Lidya’nın Pers egemenliğine girmesiyle İyonlarda Pers egemenliğine girmiştir. .Daha sonra bu “iyon” adı giderek yayılmaya başladı. Tevrat'ta Yavan, Asur yazıtlarında Yavnai, Pers yazılı belgelerinde Yauna olarak gösterilmiştir. Buna göre; Doğudan gelen ve önce Batı Anadolu'yu -dolayısıyla İyonya'yı- ele geçiren Persler, Ege'deki düşmanlarına "Yauna" adını vermişlerdir. Bu ad zamanla bugünkü Yunanistan halkını da içene alacak şekilde genelleşmiştir. Türkler de, yanlış da olsa bu adı kullanmışlardır ve günümüzde de kullanılmaktadır. Ayrıca Arapçada Roma İmparatorluğunda veya Doğu Roma’da yaşayan Yunanlılara Roma'lı "Rumi” denirdi. Fakat daha sonra sözcük “Rum” halini almış ve bir süre sonra da Türkiye’de Anadolu’da yaşayan Yunanlar'a denilmiştir ve günümüzde de denilmektedir. Tarih thumb|left|220px| M.Ö. 550'lerde Eski Yunanistan left|thumb|220px| Büyük İskender'in ele geçirdiği topraklar Yunanistan'ın ilk sakinlerine sıklıkla Pelasgi, yani "deniz halkı" denirdi. Yarımadanın bu sakinleri kuzeyden göçen işgâlcilerin etkisi ile güneye kaçtılar. Birbiri ardı sıra gelen işgallerle güney kıyılarına ve Ege Adaları'na yayıldılar. M.Ö. 3200 civarında bölgeye yeni gelenler birlikte zamanla Yunancaya dönüşen bir Hint-Avrupa dili getirdiler. MÖ 1. binyılda kullanılan ve Homeros'un İlyada'da kullandığı eski Yunanca'nın, günümüzdeki Arnavutça'ya benzediği ve akraba olduğu şeklindeki dilbilimsel hipotez, Dorların göçleri kapsamında incelenen bir konudur. Antik Yunanistan M.Ö. 2. yy.'da da Roma İmparatorluğu'nun hakimiyetine girerek ortadan kalktı. Roma İmparatorluğu'nun 4.yüzyılda bölünmesiyle de 1821'e kadar Doğu Roma ve Osmanlı İmparatorluklarının başkenti olan Konstantinopolis tarafından yönetildi. Antik kültürler ve politeist dinler bu dönemlerde yerini Ortadoğu kaynaklı dinler olan Ortodoks Hıristiyanlığa, 13.-14. yüzyıllardan sonra da Müslümanlığa bıraktı. Günümüzdeki modern Yunanistan, 1821'de Osmanlı Devleti'nin İngiltere, Fransa ve Rusya karşısında aldığı yenilgiler sonucu, bu imparatorlukların koruma bölgesi olarak, İstanbul'un idaresinden koparılan Mora Yarımadası ve Atina'dan ibaret küçük bir bölgede 'Yunan Krallığı' adı altında kuruldu. İlk Yunan Kralı olarak da Bavyeralı aristokrat aileden gelen Otto isminde bir Alman atandı. Daha sonraki yıllarda İngiliz ve Fransız yöneticiler, onlar açısından bu kabul edilemez durumu, Rumların doğuya olan benzerliğini, doğu düşmanlığına dönüştürmeyi başardılar. Daha sonraki yıllarda İstanbul, savaş yenilgileri neticesinde, savaş galibi imparatorlukların baskılarıyla, Atina'ya şu bölgeleri vermeye mecbur kaldı: 1877-78 Rus - Osmanlı Savaşı sonucu verilen bölge: Tesalya, Orta Yunanistan 1912-13, Balkan Savaşları, verilen bölge: Epir, Makedonya (Selânik), Girit, K-b Ege (Midilli, Sisam) adaları 1918, 1. Dünya Savaşı yenilgisi, verilen bölge : Batı Trakya 1918'de galip devletler günümüzdeki Türkiye'nin batı yarısını Yunanistan, doğu yarısını Ermenistan Karadeniz kısmınıda Erzurum, Kars gibi bazı yerleşim yerleri olmak üzere Gürcistan ilan etmek istiyorlardı. Başkent İstanbul olacak, ismi tekrar Konstantinopolis'e dönecekti. Ancak plânları gerçekleşmedi. 1946'da, İtalya'nın 1912'de Osmanlı Devleti'nden almış olduğu 12 adanın, İngiltere'nin olmasıyla, bu adalar da Atina yönetimine geçtiğinde, Atina yönetimi 1821-1946 arasındaki 125 senede, hep savaş galibi emperyal devletlerin yanında yer alarak, İstanbul aleyhine, topraklarının yüzölçümünü yaklaşık 10 misline çıkarmayı başarmıştı. Coğrafya thumb|250px|left| [[Olimpos Dağı, Yunanistan|Olimpos Dağı]] Balkan Yarımadası üzerine kurulu olan Yunanistan,' 35° - 41°′Kuzey / 19 - 22°′Batı' koordinatları arasında yer alır, doğuda Türkiye, kuzeyde Bulgaristan ve Makedonya Cumhuriyeti, kuzeybatıda ise Arnavutluk ile komşudur. Batısında İyon Denizi, güneyinde Akdeniz, doğusunda ise Ege Denizi ile çevrili olan Yunanistan, yaklaşık 3000 ada ve kayalığa sahiptir. Bu adalardan 227'sinde yerleşim olup, sadece 78'inde 100 kişiden fazla insan yaşamaktadır. Yunanistan'ın 1935 kilometre uzunluğunda kara sınırı vardır; * Türkiye ile 203 km (kara sınırı 203, deniz ile birlikte, Trakya'dan Rodos'a kadar 931 km deniz sınırı) * Arnavutluk ile 282 km * Bulgaristan ile 494 km * Makedonya Cumhuriyeti ile 228 km Deniz sınırları ise adalar ile birlikte 15,021 kilometredir. Ege Denizi'nde kıyısı bulunan iki devlet olan Türkiye ve Yunanistan'ın karasuları 6 deniz milidir.Bu kara suları Türkiye ile Yunanistan arasında soruna neden olmaktadır. İklim ve bitki örtüsü Yunanistan'da hâkim iklim büyük ölçüde Akdeniz iklimi'dir. Yazları sıcaklık ortalaması 26 °C - 28 °C 'dir. Kışlar çok sert geçmez, ancak yüksek kesimler kış boyunca kar alır. Yüzey şekilleri ise fazla yüksek olmayan dağlardan oluşan oldukça engebeli arazilerdir. Ülke'nin en yüksek noktası Eski Yunan Mitolojisi'nde tanrıların evi olduğu kabul edilen Olimpos Dağı'dır (2,917). Bunu 2,457 metre ile Parnassos Dağı izler. Ülkenin bu denli engebeli olmasının Yunan Mitolojisi'ndeki açıklaması ise tanrıların dünyayı yaratırken toprağı eleyip eleyip, Yunanistan'ın ise kalan tortulları fırlatıp savurması ile oluştuğu yönündedir. Yunanistan ayrıca 1. derece deprem kuşağı üstünde yer alır. Alçak bölümler bitki örtüsü bakımından fakir olup, tek mevsimlik bitkiler yetişir. Ülkenin orta ve güney kısımlarında Akdeniz iklimi'nin karakteristik bitki örtüsü makiler egemendir. Dağlık bölgelerde ise ormanlar yer alır. Ormanlar ya da korular ülkenin yaklaşık %50'sini kaplar. Demografi thumb|250px|Yunanistan'ın dil azınlıklarının çoğunlukta bulunduğu bölgeleri. 15pxLadino ]] Yunanistan'ın 2001 yılı verilerine göre nüfusu 10,964,020'dir. İstatistiklerde Yunan nüfusunun giderek yaşlanmakta olduğu göze çarpmakla beraber ülke genelinde yaşa göre nüfus dağılımı söyledir; Yaş dağılımı * 0 - 14 yaş = %15 (erkek 828,585; kadın 779,902) * 15 - 64 = %67 (erkek 3,580,079; kadın 3,574,788) * +65 = %18 (erkek 815,247; kadın 1,022,926) Nüfusun büyüme oranı : %0.19 Yıllık doğum oranı: binde 9.72 Ölüm oranı: binde 10.15 Bebek ölüm oranı binde 5.53 Ortalama yaşam beklentisi' * kadınlarda 81.76 yıl * erkeklerde 76.59 Etnik gruplar * %93 Yunan * %5.5 Diğer Dinî inançlar * Hristiyan Ortodoks: %98 * Müslüman: %1.3 * Diğer: %0.7 Okuryazarlık: Toplam nüfus içinde: %97.5 * Erkeklerde: %98.6 * Kadınlarda: %96.5 0 En büyük şehirler * Atina - 3,190,336 * Selânik - 980,419 * Patras - 216,592 * Kandiye - 188,650 * Volos - 151,591 Etnik Yapısı Halkın büyük çoğunluğunu etnik Yunanlar (9.555.000) oluşturur. Yunanlar büyük bir çoğunlukla Ortodoksdur. Nüfusun çoğunluğu Türkiye'den 1924 ve 1955 mübadeleleri neticesinde göçen Rum nüfustan oluşur. 1924 öncesi Yunan Kırallığı'nın nüfusu 2 milyonun altındaydı ve bu nüfusun çoğunluğunu Yunanlılaşmış Arnavutlar yani Arvanitler oluşturuyordu. Buna 1,5 milyon civarında Anadolu Rum'u eklendi. Anadolu'dan göçen Rumlar daha çok Batı Trakya ve Tesalya'ya yerleştiler ve yüksek çocuk sayısı ve nüfus artışıyla eski Arvanit/Yunan nüfusunu geride bıraktılar. Başlıca azınlıkları Makedonlar (250.000), Tosk Arnavutları (222.000), Ulahlar (209.000), Pontuslu Rumlar (202.000), Arvanitika Arnavutları (152.000)'ndan ve Müslüman azınlıkları Türkler (150.000), Pomaklar ( 50,000), Saidî Araplar (30.000), Farslar (10.000), Afrikalılar (6.100)'dan oluşturulmaktadır.http://www.joshuaproject.net/countries.php?rog3=GR Ayrıca Karaman'da yaşayan Türk ortodokslarda mübadele sırasında Yunanistandaki Müslüman Türklerle Mübadele sırasında değiştirmiştir. Karaman ortodoksların o zamanki sayılarına göre 1,500,000 olduğu tahmin edilmektedir. Dil Yunanistan'daki tek resmî dil Yunanca'dır. Modern Yunanca, Halk Yunancası ya da Yunanca söylenişiyle Demotiki (Yun. δημοτική "Đimotiki" okunur) 1976'dan beri Yunanistan'ın ve Kıbrıs Cumhuriyeti'nin resmî dilidir. Yunanca (Ελληνικά - Elinika) 3000 yıllık bir geçmişe sahiptir. Hint-Avrupa dil ailesine aittir. Antik Yunanca Klâsik Yunan uygarlığının dili olarak kullanılmıştır. Modern Yunanca Antik Yunanca'dan oldukça farklı olmakla beraber köken olarak ona dayanır. Yunanca, Yunan Alfabesi kullanılarak yazılır. Yunanistan'ın kurulmasıyla devletin resmî dili Kathareuousa ilan edildi. Okullar ve resmî dairelerde sadece bu diyalekt kullanıldı; ancak halk bu diyalekte yabancı olduğundan evlerde ve sokaklarda Halk Yunancası (Demotiki) konuşulmaya devam edildi. Demotiki'de birtakım bozulmalar olunca 1964'de okullarda Demotiki'nin de okutulmasına izin verildi. Bu çift dillilik 1976 yılına kadar devam etti. 1976'da Yunanistan’da çıkan bir kanun ile Kathareuousa devletin resmi dili olmaktan çıkartıldı ve Demotiki resmi dil hâline getirildi böylece okul, resmî daire ve evlerde konuşulan dilin aynı olması sağlandı. Yunanlar'ın uzun yıllar farklı milletlerin hâkimiyeti altında kalmaları ya da başka milletleri yönetmesinden dolayı, dilleri bu kültürlerle büyük ölçüde etkileşime girmiştir. Yunanca birçok kelime alıp verdiği gibi, etkileşimlerden yeni lehçeler bile doğmuştur, bunlardan başlıcaları; * Demotiki (Δημοτική) * Kathareuousa (Καθαρεύουσα) * Tsakonika (Τσακωνικά) * Pontus (Ποντιακά) * Kapadokya (Καππαδοκικά) * Güney İtalya (Κατωιταλικά) * Yevanika İdarî birimler Coğrafi bölgeler |} Nomos thumb|250px| Yunanistan'ın [[illeri (Nomos)]] Yunanistan 54 ilden (nomos) oluşur: 1. Atina 2. Eğriboz 3. Evrytania 4. Fokida 5. Phthiotis 6. Boeotia 7. Halkidiki 8. İmathia 9. Kilkis 10. Pella 11. Pieria 12. Serez 13. Selanik 14. Hanya 15. Kandiye 16. Lassithi 17. Retimnon 18. Drama 19. Evros 20. Kavala 21. Rodopi 22. İskeçe 23. Arta 24. Yanya 25. Preveze 26. Thesprotia 27. Korfu 28. Kefalonya 29. Lefkada 30. Zakintos 31. Sakız 32. Midilli 33. Sisam 34. Arkadya 35. Argolis 36. Korint 37. Lakonia 38. Messinia 39. Kiklad Adaları 40. Oniki Adalar 41. Karditsa 42. Larissa 43. Magnissia 44. Trikala 45. Achaea 46. Aetolia-Acarnania 47. Elis 48. Florina 49. Grevena 50. Kastoria 51. Kozani thumb|250px| Attika bölgesi (a) Aynoroz (özerk bölgedir) 1. Atina 2. Doğu Attika 3. Pire 4. Batı Attika Ayrıca bakınız * Antik Yunanistan * Yunanistan'daki şehirler listesi * 2006 Eurovision Şarkı Yarışması * Yunanlar * Ünlü Yunanların listesi * Yunanca Harita Galeri Image:White-Tower298.jpg| Selânik'te bir Osmanlı eseri Image:Looking down at Aristotelous Sq Thessaloniki 2005.jpg|Aristotelous Meydanı, Selânik Image:Rhodes_road_hg.jpg|Şövalyeler Yolu, Rodos. Image:Piraeus harbor 3-2004.JPG|Pire Limanı Image:Corinth_Canal_2.jpg|The 6.3 Km long Korint Kanalı Image:Rethymnon-harbour-at-night.jpg|Venedik Limanı, Girit. Image:Monemvasia Ansicht.jpg|Eski Monemvasia şehri Image:Metsovo overview bgiu.jpg|Metsovo Image:Corfu town centre bgiu.jpg|Korfu. Image:Naxos Gate.JPG|Nakşa Şehri, tapınak Image:Temple_of_Poseidon.jpg|Poseidon Tapınağı Image:Athos 1.jpg|Yunan Ortodoks Manastırı Resim:HPIM1561.JPG|Selanik'te bir devlet binası Resim:Yunanistan Kilise.JPG|Selanik'te bir Katolik kilisesi Resim:Yunanistan Tiyatro.JPG|Selanik'te bir t(Lefkos Pirgos) Dipnot Kaynaklar * http://gfa.gbv.de/dr,gfa,007,2004,a,11.pdf * CIA World Factbook 2004 entry for Greece * wikipedia.org * Sarti Info Dış bağlantılar * Yunanistan Cumhurbaşkanı / / * Yunanistan Başbakanı / * Yunanistan Parlamentosu / * ace:Yunani af:Griekeland als:Griechenland am:ግሪክ (አገር) an:Grecia ang:Crecaland ar:اليونان arc:ܝܘܢ arz:اليونان ast:Grecia az:Yunanıstan bar:Griachaland bat-smg:Graikėjė bcl:Gresya be:Грэцыя be-x-old:Грэцыя bg:Гърция bn:গ্রিস bo:ཀེ་རི་སི། bpy:গ্রীস br:Gres (bro) bs:Grčka ca:Grècia ce:Джелтимохк ceb:Gresya co:Grecia crh:Yunanistan cs:Řecko csb:Greckô cu:Грьци cv:Греци cy:Gwlad Groeg da:Grækenland de:Griechenland diq:Yunanıstan dsb:Grichiska dv:ޔޫނާން dz:གིརིསི་ ee:Greece el:Ελλάδα en:Greece eo:Grekio es:Grecia et:Kreeka eu:Grezia ext:Grécia fa:یونان fi:Kreikka fiu-vro:Kreeka fo:Grikkaland fr:Grèce frp:Grèce fur:Grecie fy:Grikelân ga:An Ghréig gan:希臘 gd:A' Ghrèig gl:Grecia - Ελλάδα gn:Gyresia gu:ગ્રીસ gv:Yn Ghreag hak:Hî-lia̍p haw:Helene he:יוון hi:यूनान hif:Greece hr:Grčka hsb:Grjekska ht:Grès hu:Görögország hy:Հունաստան ia:Grecia id:Yunani ie:Grecia ilo:Grecia io:Grekia is:Grikkland it:Grecia ja:ギリシャ jbo:xesygu'e jv:Yunani ka:საბერძნეთი kaa:Gretsiya kg:Gelesi kk:Грекия kl:Grækenlandi kn:ಗ್ರೀಸ್ ko:그리스 krc:Греция ksh:Jrėėshelandt ku:Yewnanistan kv:Греция kw:Pow Grek ky:Греция la:Graecia lad:Gresia lb:Griicheland lg:Buyonaani li:Griekeland lij:Greçia lmo:Grecia ln:Gresi lt:Graikija lv:Grieķija mdf:Грекмастор mhr:Греций mi:Kirihi mk:Грција ml:ഗ്രീസ് mn:Грек mr:ग्रीस ms:Greece mt:Greċja mzn:یونان na:Greece nah:Grecia nap:Gracia nds:Grekenland nds-nl:Griekenlaand ne:ग्रीस nl:Griekenland nn:Hellas no:Hellas nov:Grekia nrm:Grêce nv:Gwíík Dineʼé Bikéyah oc:Grècia os:Грекъ pam:Greece pih:Griese pl:Grecja pms:Grecia pnt:Ελλάδα ps:يونان pt:Grécia qu:Grisya rm:Grezia ro:Grecia roa-rup:Gãrtsia roa-tara:Grecie ru:Греция rw:Bugereki sa:ग्रीस (यूनान) sah:Греция sc:Grèghia scn:Grecia sco:Greece se:Greika sh:Grčka simple:Greece sk:Grécko sl:Grčija so:Giriig sq:Greqia sr:Грчка stq:Griechenlound sv:Grekland sw:Ugiriki szl:Grecyjo ta:கிரேக்க நாடு te:గ్రీస్ tet:Grésia tg:Юнон th:ประเทศกรีซ tk:Gresiýa tl:Gresya tpi:Gris tt:Греция udm:Греция ug:گرېتسىيە uk:Греція ur:یونان uz:Yunoniston vec:Gresia vi:Hy Lạp vls:Grieknland vo:Grikän war:Gresya wo:Girees wuu:希腊 xal:Грисин Орн yi:גריכנלאנד yo:Gríìsì zh:希腊 zh-classical:希臘共和國 zh-min-nan:Hi-lia̍p zh-yue:希臘 zu:IGrisi *